The Heiress's Body
by The Citrus Principle
Summary: A simple accident yields some distinctly... arousing changes for a certain young Heiress...
1. Infection

**Hello there Ladies and gentlemen; This time I have something…** _ **different**_ **to share with all of you. Now you may ask "But Citrus, what could be more out there than your tentacle-rape fic? Or your Grimm Bestiality collaboration with Kiko Gorgon?" *cough*shamelessself-promotion*cough* Well, that much, dear reader, I suppose is ultimately a matter of taste, but nonetheless, I submit this to you, and I do hope that you enjoy.**

 **P.S. Fear not, returning readers, for I would once again like to reinforce that I** _ **am not**_ **abandoning any of my other fics – I just find that I write better when I'm personally really into an idea, so I'm writing what appeals moment to moment. There WILL be more tentacles, don't worry~**

When Weiss had agreed to help Professor Peach take inventory of the Alchemical laboratory, she'd been _expecting_ that the Professor would have in some way _contributed_ to the effort. Three hours into the task though, this assumption had proven erroneous, and the Heiress had resigned herself to doing all of it alone. It wasn't _so bad_ really; she was almost done – she just had to go through the 'preserved specimens' section anyway, having already finished taking stock of the Dust and other chemicals. She kept most of the specimen jars at arm's length, not caring to examine too closely a disembodied Beowolf eye or a Deathstalker's venom gland, but there was _one_ jar in particular that she couldn't help examine more closely, distinguished from all the others because there did not seem to be anything _in it._

" _Grimm-Morph?_ " She inquired aloud, a dubious look on her face as she examined the admittedly heavy jar, though the substance inside simply appeared to be a viscous clear liquid, "Never heard of it…"

Shrugging, Weiss set the jar down on the edge of the counter and reached for another vessel. In her mounting impatience to complete the task at hand though, Weiss inadvertently elbowed the jar of mysterious fluid and it tumbled from the countertop, shattering on the laboratory floor. Weiss cursed softly at her error and let out a frustrated sigh. Now she had to clean _that up_ too…

Without a second though, the Heiress turned to fetch the mop and broom, grumbling quietly about 'menial labor' and chiding herself for her carelessness. When she returned though, she was mildly puzzled to find that the mop was somehow unnecessary; all the glass shards remained, but the liquid had seemingly vanished. Weiss puzzled over this for a moment, but in the end shrugged, setting about the task of sweeping up the glass shards before returning to her original assignment of taking stock. Unbeknownst to the Heiress though, the slime had not simply _evaporated,_ but had hidden itself. Now that it was free of its glass prison, it had just one goal…

Weiss didn't notice it at first as the translucent ooze began to dissolve her boots, adding more and more to its own volume as it eroded the material. When its first questing extrusion met with the bare skin of the back of her knee though, she froze. The next moment, one of her boots utterly disintegrated, followed by the other, and she felt the wet, undulating slime fill the spaces between her toes. Weiss looked down with a start as her bare feet met with the cold – and thanks to the slime, _wet –_ floor, but as she moved, the slime lurched into more aggressive action, surging up her slender, cream-colored legs before she could react. Her legs were sheathed in the aggressive slime in an instant, and she gasped with fright as the stuff encased her up to the waist beneath her skirt in a thin layer of clear ooze. It felt cool and wet as it flowed over her skin, and it _tingled_ against her most sensitive plaice as her panties dissolved, going the way of her boots.

"W-what's happening!?" Weiss panicked as she felt the slime creeping up her stomach now, under her blouse and jacket, eating them away as it went. However unsettling the sensation was as the slime coated progressively more and more of her skin though, it was _nothing_ compared to the feeling that flooded through her as the substance began seeping _inside her_ through her lower orifices. Her eyes shot wide as she felt her maidenhood violated by the slime, her entrance being spread around it. The substance sent waves of shameful physical pleasure through her body as it moved past her folds, reaching her maidenhood, more and more of it entering her, _filling her-_

"Oh God!" Weiss gasped, wincing as the dam inside her broke and she was made into a woman. It sickened her to think about it, but she was turned on. Way on. And as her bra and blouse disintegrated beneath her jacket, she felt her own stiff and erect nipples brushing against the material of her outerwear just before it too disintegrated. Trembling, the defiled Heiress collapsed onto her hands and knees, just in time to moan with shameless abandon as the focused current of pleasure violating her pussy rapidly _expanded,_ stretching her tight virginal entrance to the point that it was wide enough to easily accommodate her own _fist,_ and her petite Schnee rear was similarly stretched to open her rump as a better ingress into her nubile young body.

"Oh! _Oh! God!_ " Weiss moaned in lust just before her whole body was enveloped in the translucent ooze and it poured into her body through all of her holes. Weiss collapsed onto the cold tile floor, jerking and twitching as the full mass of the slime creature invaded her body through her mouth, pores, ass, and most of all, her precious womanhood, leaving her whole body in a limp state of orgasmic bliss, cum spraying wildly from her pussy when the last of the slime had disappeared into her depths. She couldn't even _feel_ her legs as they twitched against the cold tiled floor arousal steadily leaking from between them even after she had cum for the first time. Her nipples were hard and erect and her clit was fully engorged, ready for even the slightest stimulation for pleasure, but she didn't have the strength left to give it to herself. Her mind was utterly _blank,_ but for the remnants of physical gratification she'd just received and the desire for more. If asked, she couldn't have told what it was that had happened to her – in the first place, she wasn't _sure –_ and in the second place, as the amorphous creature integrated itself into her whole body, it tampered with her memory, leaving her helpless, naked, and without recollection with regard to her having collapsed into the afterglow for anyone to see her bare, violated form, her drawn ass lifted slightly above the ground.

.

.

.

Weiss awoke with a start some time later, not remembering what had happened. She sat up in the infirmary bed, bewildered to find herself under its covers, and dressed only in an infirmary gown. She felt… strange… like her whole body was tingling and _something_ was simmering inside her, but she couldn't tell what. She didn't feel _sick,_ per se – far from it – she felt better than she'd ever felt somehow, but it was… odd… It was like some heady cocktail of concentrated _sensation_ was flowing through her veins.

Sitting up, she made to throw off the thin sheet that had been draped over her, only to freeze. She wasn't wearing any panties, and so it was the seat of her gown that was _soaked._ Suddenly embarrassed, Weiss slapped the sheet back down onto her lap, not that anything had been visible with her seated. "What the… Why am I…?"

Hesitantly, she reached under the sheet with one hand and gingerly slid her fingers betwixt her legs. The Heiress was mildly startled to find her thighs slicked with wetness, and she couldn't suppress a surprised yelp as her hand brushed her _drenched_ entrance, sending a jolt of pleasure through her beyond all proportion to the casual nature of the contact. It was certainly a surprise but… _it felt good…_

" _Did you hear that?_ " a familiar voice sounded from the hall, _"It sounded like Weiss! I hope she's awake!"_

 _Ruby!?_ Weiss instantly withdrew her hand and wiped it clean on the sheets, straightening the top sheet to hide any evidence of her unaccountably _intense_ arousal.

"WEISS!" Ruby cheered, seeing the Heiress seated upright in bed as she proceeded to zip over and tackle her back down onto it, "OHMYGODI'MSOGLADYOU'REOKAY!"

"R-Ruby! Get off of me!" Weiss protested as she tried to disentangle herself, suddenly conscious of ruby's proximity to the damp patch on her cot, "P-please! Give me some room to breathe!"

"Sorry…" Ruby backed off as suddenly as she'd come, blushing slightly, "I-I was just worried…"

"Worried?" Weiss asked, "Why? What happened to me? And why am I in the infirmary?"

"That's…" It was Blake now, who'd followed Ruby inside with Yang on her tail, "A very good question…"

"Weiss…" Yang added hesitantly, " _What happened_ while you were helping Peach in the lab…?"

"What do you mean, 'what happened?" Weiss huffed, "I was…. Helping her organize… I… I think… it's… all a blur…" She trailed off, "What… _How_ did I get here?"

"I… carried you…" Yang admitted, "I found you passed out on the floor of the lab when I came looking for you last night…"

"And you _stripped me-?_ "

"You were _naked…_ "

Weiss's reddened and angry complexion blanched, " _Naked?_ "

"Weiss…" Blake asked as carefully as she could, "Did someone…"

"Oh my _God…_ " Weiss was horrified, "You think somebody _raped me?_ "

"I didn't say _that,_ but…" Blake looked away, "But it's a possibility… given the way we found you…"

Weiss swallowed, a cold sense of violation creeping into her mind, "I…"

At that very moment, Weiss became unnaturally aware of the beating of her own heart, and she felt as though she were seeing the world through a dull haze, but everything _felt_ so much more vivid. Her bare skin beneath the gown, and the sheets… it was on _fire,_ crying out to be quelled – to be _touched._ The only things that came into focus in her vision were all of her teammates _decadent curves…_ She wanted to touch them… feel them… _caress them,_ and have them – _all three of them –_ do all of it to her in turn. The way Yang's breasts struggled with her shirt a little bit as she folded her arms over her chest, or the way Blake's leggings might as well have left her legs bare for all they concealed…Or Ruby's innocent, _supple_ body… Beneath her sheets, Weiss's hand gravitated back toward her core, absently embracing her heightened sensitivity with one or two fingers-

"Weiss?"

"A! H-huh…?" Weiss snapped out of it at her leaders word, "I… sorry… I spaced out…"

"Yeah…" Yang nodded slowly, "We kinda noticed…"

" _Anyway…_ " Blake broke back into the awkward exchange with a practical matter, "The doctor's given you the once over and can't find anything wrong, so he cleared you to come back to the dorm when you wake up – if you're feeling alright, that is…?"

Weiss nodded with perhaps just a moment's hesitation, "Y-Yeah… I can go back to the dorm – only… did you all bring me some clothes…?"

.

.

.

That evening, Weiss turned on the shower in the RWBY dorm's bathroom all the way up to full blast, but kept the water cold. She didn't know why, she'd been _wet_ all day. Inside of a half an hour after leaving the infirmary, promising the doctor that she'd visit Headmaster Ozpin to answer a few questions later, her panties had been utterly _soaked._ She'd been too embarrassed to say anything, and so after a whole day of wearing sodden panties, she just wanted to shower. She felt _dirty_ , and she wanted to wash away not only the irritating wetness between her legs, but all the uncharacteristically perverse thoughts she'd been having as well… It had started subtle enough at first – Yang had leaned forward to grab something across their lunch table, giving the Heiress a choice view of her cleavage, setting Weiss fantasizing about what it would be like to _touch_ … It had only been downhill from there. She'd wonder if Ruby was wearing panties or if Blake was wearing a bra, then graduating to-

 _No!_

Weiss shook her head to clear her mind as she stripped off her clothes and stepped into the cold torrent coming down from the showerhead. She couldn't fathom why, but she couldn't stop breathing heavily, and she braced herself with both hands against the wall of the shower as the cold water matted her silky white hair down. All the cold showers in the world couldn't hide the warm trickle running down her thigh though, nor the fact that it hadn't stopped _all day…_ She felt as though there was a flame simmering in her core, and she couldn't banish it from her mind. It was a constant, wanting discomfort that seemed to cry out for relief. She'd felt it before occasionally, but _never_ this intensely, and as her chest rose and fell under the pelting flow of the showerhead, she found her hands gravitating between her legs as she leaned her back against the slick, wet wall.

She couldn't take it anymore. She _had_ to satisfy the yearning, and with a quick motion of the hand, she turned the water from cold to _steaming hot._ Her breath hitched as her fingers brushed over that bundle of nerves above the juncture of her legs, and as the stimulation rushed through her system, her mind was made up, and her fingers moved onto her tender entrance. Her acutely sensitive folds tingled beneath her own touch, her quivering pussy dripping not only with arousal, but with all the hot water flowing over her now, and with a deep breath, Weiss inserted the tip of one finger inside herself. She gasped; in her heightened state of arousal, merely inserting her _fingertip_ had pushed her over the limit. A fresh gush of juices issued from her pussy, and she moaned softly in pleasure. _That_ was what she wanted – what her body _demanded –_ and then and there she resolved to satisfy herself. Without a moment's further hesitation, Weiss Schnee _thrust_ two fingers all the way inside herself, burying them to the knuckle, causing herself to yelp in pleasure, but then she froze.

"W-what?!" When her fingers had penetrated her, they'd met with no resistance whatsoever. "B-but… I'm a… _Oh God…_ "

Weiss's worry concerning her missing virginity was short lived though as her walls clenched down on her two fingers, and all but base physical pleasure was expunged from her mind. Slowly at first, she began pumping her fingers in and out, feeling more and more pleasure jolt through her with each thrust as she searched for the most pleasurable place possible. Her own quivering tightness around her fingers begged for more – more force, more depth, more _inside –_ and with a shameless moan of bliss she plunged a third finger into her own pussy, and her hips bucked wildly, causing her to slip and fall to a sitting position in the tub, but she couldn't stop fucking herself. Her hips were bucking nearly in time with her thrusting now, her slender ass slapping against eh wet floor of the tub with each repetition as cum sprayed from her pussy and all over her hand, but she didn't – _couldn't –_ stop. She had to cum until she couldn't cum anymore. _I NEED IT!_

By her _sixth_ orgasm, the Heiress had all but lost her mind to the pleasure and almost unconsciously driven a _fourth_ finger into her already stretched pussy. Weiss loudly and wantonly _moaned_ asevery _instant_ saw fresh ripples of ecstasy emanating through her body from her sex, and she couldn't even _feel_ her legs anymore, but still she wasn't satisfied, " _More… more… more… MORE!_ "

Totally overcome and possessed by lust, the once-proud Schnee Heiress was now a slave to her own hedonistic pleasure and her sex demanded more to feed her need to cum. Weiss's back arched and her face knit together in an expression that conveyed her _determination_ to submit herself to _any indignity_ for pleasure, and in that moment, she forced her _entire fist_ into her pussy. She was _wailing_ in ecstasy now as her womanhood stretched around her dainty little fist, and she couldn't stop – _didn't want to –_ she just wanted to _give it_ to herself and _take it, and take it, and TAKE IT!_ There was an almost _constant_ shower of cum from around her buried wrist now as her knuckles constantly rubbed over that _perfect spot_ inside her again and again. And she bit her other thumb to stop her own screaming – _anything_ to let the pleasure never stop – until suddenly, her body convulsed.

In that moment she felt as though all that inordinate pleasure contained within her core had suddenly been transposed onto her _entire body,_ and the orgasm she experience left all the others seeming like pale imitations. Then she felt the _pressure._ Her breasts _ached_ as the pleasure subsided, and the cum oozing from her pussy was significantly thicker than previously – like the slime that had originally invaded her body. Her wits hazily coming back into focus, Weiss tried to pull herself into a sitting position but her hands clasped to her tender A-cup breasts as the humble mounds rapidly grew sore.

"W-what's h-happening!?" Weiss gasped in her return to lucidity as her petite bosom began to _swell._ The Heiress stared down at her naked chest in horror. Her nipples were still pert and stiff, but more importantly, _her breasts were growing._ Her grasp of her mounds slowly became an act of cupping the undersides of her mammaries as her A-cup bust grew to fill out a B, and kept going as her endowment continued to expand. As her breasts grew to rival Blake's though, and she dimly became aware of her teammates knocking worriedly at the bathroom door, the Heiress felt as if her whole body was tight – too tight – like it wasn't big enough for her. Her hips came next, broadening to match the top of her hourglass as defined by her still swelling breasts, and her formerly petite little ass wasn't long in following as it too filled out nicely. Her thighs grew more full and toned, as did her arms, and throughout her whole frame there was a feeling as if she was being stretched, and though she didn't know it at the time, she _was_ getting taller. All she was aware of though was the _all-consuming_ feeling that there was a tidal wave building inside her, and when her breasts finally ceased to grow at a _D-cup –_ Yang and Pyrrha's size – Weiss emitted an unbridled _scream_ of pure bliss as the sum of all the changes to her body coalesced into a single, mind-shattering orgasm, and a _flood_ of the translucent ooze that had done this to her _gushed_ from her pussy, leaving her gasping, propped up only by her two hands as her now substantial chest _heaved_ and her silky white hair hung down, covering her face.

"T-that… That was…"

Before she could carry her enraptured thought any further though, the door burst open, flying off its hinges, and her three teammates burst into the room in panic, "Weiss! Are you-!?"

"What the…?"

" _Weiss…?_ "

It wasn't the Weiss they knew there on the floor of the shower –no, _their Weiss_ wasn't as tall as Blake by a longshot. She wasn't supposed to have legs like _Pyrrha's_ or _breasts_ to rival Yang's. The Weiss they knew was _pretty –_ beautiful even – but the woman before them on the floor was _gorgeous_ in her curvaceous new body, allure dulled only by the wide-eyed look of uncertainty on her face.

"What…" She whispered meekly, "What _happened_ to me…?"


	2. Transmission

Weiss sat on her bunk, staring at the floor, clad only in a nightgown which was now several sizes too small in almost every way possible. Her teammates variously sat, paced, and twiddled their thumbs in puzzlement as all concerned were lost for words as regarded what the Heiress had become. Staring down at her lap wasn't much comfort though, as it was a persistent reminder of how she couldn't see her _hands_ past her own _breasts_ anymore…

"I… I don't even know where to…" Yang shook her head at length, "Just… What the _hell?_ "

"Please don't stare…" Weiss begged, quietly and immensely self-conscious, "I don't know what happened to me…"

"I do! You turned into a freaking _supermodel!_ " Yang declared, "What the hell kinda soap were you using?"

Under any other circumstances, that quip might have aroused a few chuckles, but as it was, nobody knew what to do… aside from tactfully avoid staring…

"Well she can't go to class like that…" Blake pointed out as gently as she could, "Not without some _thorough_ explanation to the staff first… I don't think anyone's going to buy the claim that you just 'had a growth spurt…'"

"That is… an excellent point…" Weiss reluctantly conceded, trying not to think about all the stares she'd draw now, or indeed the fact that she was wet _again…_ "Could you…"

Blake and Yang exchanged glances, then nodded, "Sure; don't worry Weiss, we'll figure this out…"

Weiss's relief at this was somewhat limited as she had to consciously fight the urge to touch herself, "I…. I appreciate your help… all of you…"

"And don't worry," Yang added cheerfully, completely oblivious to the lead weight her words dropped on Weiss, "Ruby here will stay with you to make sure you're okay. Right sis?"

"Yep!" Ruby nodded emphatically as Yang and Blake showed themselves out, before zipping over to grab Weiss's hand – the hand that she'd been perilously close to touching herself with – and smiled brightly, "I'm right here for you partner! Anything you need, just ask!"

Weiss swallowed, unable to return the favor of tactfully averting her eyes from certain aspects of her young leader's figure, _anything…?_

"Weiss…?"

Weiss shook her head, trying to snap herself out of it, though she found it increasingly difficult to ignore the heat pooling inside her, "It… It's nothing Ruby… I'm… I'm fine…"

"You sure...?" Ruby didn't seem convinced, but her expression softened from worry to a slightly pink shade of embarrassment as she looked away, "I-I know this is a weird change- well _I_ don't _know,_ but I _understand –_ at least I think…. But if it helps… youlook _reallypretty…_ "

"H-Huh?" Weiss asked, eyes wide and affixed upon her leader, "W-what did you say…?"

"I-I-I um… well… It's just thatyou'rereallyprettynow…" The poor Reaper stammered, red-faced, "Imeanyouwerealwaysprettybut-,"

Weiss couldn't take it anymore. While the young crimsonette went on babbling in a manner barely coherent about how 'pretty' Weiss was, the Heiress couldn't help herself anymore, and she leaned in and stole a kiss, silencing a very shocked Ruby entirely, "Did you like that?" Weiss intoned in a voice more sultry than she'd ever used as she guided a dumbstruck Ruby to sit on the bed beside her. When Ruby could only muster a slack-jawed nod in the affirmative, the newly voluptuous Heiress laid her down on the covers and straddled her, her nighty riding up over her hips to expose her damp and exceedingly tight panties, "How about _this…?_ "

Ruby swallowed, "Um… W-Weiss…?"

Weiss licked two of her fingers and placed them across Ruby's lips, silencing her both by the gesture and the unaccountable heat that flowed through the young Reaper through the point of contact, " _Shh…_ Just let it happen…"

Another gulp, and Ruby shakily nodded, unable to resist staring straight at the place her rather _aggressive_ partner's nighty was struggling most, "O-okay…"

Weiss _purred_ in anticipation as she felt her wetness escalate, and her panties began to dissolve. Holding herself up with one hand by Ruby's head, Weiss reached down between her own legs with the other, letting her hand become _soaked_ in her oddly viscous juices as she massaged her slit before looking down at Ruby and using that self-same hand to caress the Reaper's right breast through her blouse, causing the fabric to slowly dissolve, " _Tell me_ Ruby… What do you like _most_ about my new body…?"

Ruby's breathing grew heavy as Weiss pinched the nipple of her recently bare breast and the Heiress's other hand slipped under the as-yet intact side of her blouse, "I don't-,"

" _What is it_ " Weiss pinched both nipples now, twisting them between two fingers each.

"Y-your breasts!" Ruby cried, her face contorting in pleasure as her innocence was slowly shorn from her, "T-they're so big…"

Weiss stopped a moment, head cocked, " _Oh really?_ You like large breasts, Ruby…?"

'Uhuh!" Ruby gasped as Weiss kneaded her own petite little chest, "Really big!"

Weiss shuddered, feeling a huge wave of sensation course through her body at Ruby's words, letting a discharge of ooze gush from her pussy all over Ruby's skirt, which promptly began to dissolve. The Heiress's eyes watered and she gasped as her body convulsed, and suddenly she heard the seams of her bodice began to rip, " _Ooohh!_ "

Her already bold D-cup breasts began swelling _again,_ and the front of her nighty began to split down the middle, her breasts spilling free and smothering the obliging Ruby's face in Weiss's swelling bosom. Weiss's breathing came shallow and rapid now as her breasts expanded to and _E_ and then _an F_ before it finally stopped, the huge, pendulous breasts sandwiching Ruby's face. At a loss for breath, Weiss gasped, "How… how about _that...?_ "

But Ruby couldn't respond – not coherently anyway – all she could do was belt out a sexual moan as the ooze which continued to flow from Weiss's pussy began ravishing _her_ in earnest. The slime covered the reaper's body and dissolved her clothes, and her hips and legs bucked and kicked wildly as the slime began to enter her pussy. Weiss leaned back, struggling to maintain balance thanks to her even more swollen chest, but she needed satisfaction. She took one of Ruby's legs, lifted it, and pressed her vagina to Ruby's initiating a vigorous scissor. Both girls wailed in ecstasy as their hips bucked and their snatches rubbed together. Weiss's breasts bounced and jiggled, slapping together and against her chest as they went faster and faster until her back arched, and she screamed in ecstasy, a _huge_ discharge erupted from her pussy, all flooding _directly_ into Ruby's despoiled maidenhood. Weis collapsed onto her bed, gasping deeply, and her hands gravitated to her breasts, kneading them for _just a little_ more stimulation as she rode out the aftershocks of her orgasm. As she squeezed them, a milky fluid spurted from her nipples, but she didn't care, _it felt so good… But I want more…_

It wasn't enough though… she needed more… she got back on her hands and knees, crawling over to Ruby's still-trembling body, positioning her breasts over Ruby's face again… "You… you like…? _Then suck…_ "

Gasping, Ruby nodded, before suddenly grasping Weiss's left breast with _both hands_ and vigorously _sucking_ the nipple, guzzling the 'milk' greedily. Ruby snapped her legs around and wrapped them around Weiss's waist doing her best to buck her hips and rub their clits together, humping in desperate desire for more. Weiss decided to gratify her little _baby_ rubbing her knee against Ruby's pussy as the reaper switched from her one teat to the other, making her cum and cum and cum over and over. Some time later, when Ruby lay exhausted and satiated, Weiss leaned back on her haunches and trembling as her breasts _shrank_ back to her D-cup set point before she leaned back over Ruby.

"So…" Weiss whispered sensually, "Did you enjoy that…?"

Ruby nodded with feeble eagerness, "A-amazing… Do… do I get to…?"

Weiss caressed Ruby's petite little right breast and squeezed, then suddenly it began to swell… "But of course…" "Ah- _oh!_ " Ruby moaned, clutching at her own chest, back arching, and as Weiss's hand traced into her cleavage and over her other breast, that one began to grow as well, rapidly filling out until the young Reaper reached a comparable D… "It's only fair…"

 **Well now, I hope you enjoyed that; I figured it's about time I followed this up, so here's Ruby infected too. Let me know if you'd like to see Blake and Yang, or have any specific requests for anatomical… adjustments…**

 **Oh, and here's a little off-canon bit picking up where Weiss was straddling Ruby, because I have no shame…**

" _Oh really?_ You like large breasts, Ruby…?"

'Uhuh!" Ruby gasped as Weiss kneaded her own petite little chest, "Really big!"

Weiss shuddered, feeling a huge wave of sensation course through her body at Ruby's words, letting a discharge of ooze gush from her pussy all over Ruby's skirt, which promptly began to dissolve. The Heiress's eyes watered and she gasped as her body convulsed, and suddenly she heard the seams of her bodice begin to rip, " _Ooohh!_ "

Eager to exploit any 'weakness' perceived in its prey, the slimy presence which had taken possession of Weiss's body reacted quickly – and perhaps overzealously. Already substantial D-cup breasts _bulged_ prodigiously, _E, F, G, H…_ Her nighty was in shreds but they still kept growing. By the time they reached the size of _melons,_ Weiss couldn't even _consider_ getting off her hands and knees – her back was so sore – but the bulging didn't stop. They just kept growing and growing and bulging and _bulging, burying_ Ruby's upper body completely in _breasts_ the size of beach balls..

Breathless, Weiss gaped at her monstrous breasts – she couldn't even _reach_ her own peaks with either arm anymore, so huge was her chest-

"W-Weiss…" Came the raspy and smothered voice of her team leader, "I-I can't breathe…"

Weiss tried to separate her breasts but couldn't, "Um… sorry….? I… I can't move…"

 **Like I said, utterly shameless, and I know that was trashier than usual, so feel free to pretend it didn't happen if such be your preference. Until next time, have a good one.**


	3. At-Risk Individuals

Yang leaned up against the wall of the girl's bathroom nearest the RWBY Dorm, letting out a heavy sigh, "What the hell is going on...?"

She and Blake had gone that morning to consult with Ozpin, Goodwitch, and the campus physician, but While she'd let Blake take care of that, Yang had had to excuse herself. She wasn't entirely sure of what came over her, but Yang felt _so hot..._ The Princess was always _pretty,_ but now... " _Fuck..._ " She slipped her fingers down into her shorts, "I don't know what the hell's going on, but she's so _hot_ now..."

Her breasts were so much _bigger,_ those luscious, full legs went on for _miles -_ She was _even hotter_ than...

" _Blake..._ "

Weiss was hot now, but _if only Blake_ could have had it happen...She already wanted Blake so much - not that she'd ever say it - but if Blake looked like _that,_ well... Yang doubted her ability to control herself, even as she was already touching herself just thinking of it...

Breathing heavily, Yang slipped down and seated herself on a toilet for convenience's sake and used both hands to slip her shorts down and give herself access to her entrance. Just the thought of Blake - Blake with bigger breasts, fuller legs... even curvier... ' _Ohh..._ "

She was _so wet,_ and she knew that she shouldn't be... She was ashamed of herself for getting caught up in her own lust in this time of crisis, but she couldn't help it, and little did she know, something lurked below which was eager to exploit her moment of weakness...

Unbeknownst to Yang as she pleasured herself a thin, glistening tendril of translucent slime was rising toward her from the pluming beneath. As the first drop of her arousal dripped into the water though, the ooze surged upward and inside of her. The seat of her panties disintegrated as the slime came into contact with them, and then the undulating column of slime plunged into the sumptuous blonde's ass, giving her quite a tart.

"A- _AH!_ " Yang yelped, " W-What-!? _ERG!_ "

Having pumped a few inches of its mass successfully into Yang's tight and unprepared ass, it proceeded to more vigorously plow her previously unused ass and expanding its penetrating intrusion. Yang's eyes rolled back in her head as what had once been a finger's worth of slime in her ass expanded to a column of nearly three inches pumping inside her through her shapely ass. She slipped from her seat down onto her hands and knees as her ass was pumped full of the sensual slime. Her body grew hot, and she trembled, moaning as she was violated ever more deeply. Her arms quivered and gave out, letting her face and chest and slip to the cold tiles. Yang's tongue lolled out and drool dribbled from her lips as the ooze continued to surge into her body, and she slipped from consciousness…

* * *

"Where on _Remnant_ did Yang go?" Blake fumed as she searched for her partner, "this is no time to be slipping off…"

With a heavy sigh, Blake walked into the girl's bathroom to check for Yang, just in case, but no sooner had the door shut behind her than did the cat Faunus stop cold. Out from under the far stall, she could see a hand – _Yang's_ hand – lying still on the floor. In an instant, Blake was at the stall door and feeling Yang's wrist for a pulse. When she felt that Yang still had one though, the relief was only momentary, as her next order of business was to get inside and see _what had happened._ She slipped into the adjacent stall and then pulled herself under the wall to see what had happened, quickly standing once she'd gained access to Yang's stall. When she looked down though, she immediately scrambled for the door a gain and backed herself against the sink, horrified. Yang was bent over on the floor, and her shorts had been pulled down, baring her shapely rear – and her clearly spread hole…

"Oh my god…" Blake gasped, her fingers tightening around the counter, and in her panic, _completely_ unaware of the viscous fluid beginning to seep from the faucet behind her, "Y-Yang…"

Blake's chest heaved as the full weight of implications settled on her… though not fast enough… The ooze pooled until the sink was nearly full, then it began to seep _towards_ Blake's own curvaceous hips as she continued to stare. Blake was so shocked that she failed to noticed at first as the ooze began to coat the seat of her leggings, but then she noticed as it crept around her hips, she yelled and recoiled, "A-ah! W-what!?"

An extrusion of the slime reached out to bind her wrist as she tried to pull further away and her leggings disintegrated from the thighs up. After leaving Blake's ass and womanhood on bare display, the slime momentarily withdrew, only to surge forward again, though the air and smothering Blake's face, stifling her scream. At first, the slime encased her whole head, quickly dissolving her bow and teasing her cat ears, but before long the slimy mass focused on plunging its slithering fluid mass into her mouth and down her throat.

Blake trembled as she was so completely orally violated, bracing herself on the counter as her whole body quavered. Blake's legs spread for balance, inadvertently spreading herself as her buttocks tensed and her pussy quivered. More and more of the ooze pumped down her throat by the second, flowing deep inside her and down into her stomach as she was forced to repeatedly swallow. Struggle as she might – and her wrists were now engulfed in slime, being held fast to the counter – Blake couldn't deny feeling a hotness in the pit of her stomach as she tried to squeeze her thighs together. She didn't want to acknowledge that the inexplicable violation was beginning to make her wet, nor that she wanted _more…_ And as arousal began to stream down her thighs, Blake dropped to her knees, succumbing to the irresistible violation.

Behind, Yang groaned, her eyes fluttering open, only to shoot wide when she recognized Blake's muffled whimpers, "B-Blake!" She cried at the sight of her partner's exposed form, dripping with arousal before her, and not remembering her own violation immediately, she attempted to scramble to Blake's side, only to find that her shorts were around her thighs… "T-the hell?"

As the last of the slime poured past Blake's lips and she was allowed to slip to the floor, Yang spasmed, and she had to use both hands to hold herself up on the tiles. Blake groaned and rolled onto her back in front of Yang, her legs spread widely before the blonde as her arousal continued to seep from her pussy, but that was not the reason why Yang's eyes bulged – no, _that_ came as a result of the blonde's own ordeal. It was like a sudden, sharp cramp hitting her all at once. Instinctively her hands flew to the site of the pain, and only after the fact did she realize that she had shoved her hands _down her shorts_ and had begun cupping her womanhood. Wetness trickled from her entrance like nectar as her tingling core trembled, even as a shot of pain jabbed through her. The very walls of her core spasmed in agony and ecstasy as her sex grew tighter and her maidenhood was perplexingly restored to her. Yang hadn't been a virgin five minutes ago, she certainly was now, and the sensation of it nearly drove her mad… She fell backwards from her knees onto her shapely backside, pressing her newly virginal folds to the cold bathroom floor and making her squeal, an unwilling orgasm squirting from her womanhood. She squeezed her thighs together on reflex as she moaned more and more arousal pooling on the floor.

"B-Blake! What's happen-AH!" Yang cried as her pussy tightened still more, beyond even beyond that of a normal virgin.

Blake groaned as she began rousing back to consciousness, only to have her attention seized by Yang's squealing, 'W-what…?" Then a pulsation of pleasure rippled through the cat Faunus' body. A fresh flow of arousal began to stream from her pussy when her eyes fell upon Yang, and the way her hands were cupping herself, and suddenly Blake's eyes dilated and in that moment Blake wanted _nothing_ so much as Yang… Blake drooled, her hand slowly gravitating to her dripping and exposed pussy, slowly beginning to rub herself off, head spinning in lust.

Yang stared, horrified as her partner began masturbating to _her,_ only once again to be distracted by another spasm of pain – this time her chest began to feel tight… Blake was groping her own breast with her free hand as her other hand drove three fingers inside herself, but Yang's hands had both moved to her own chest, where her top was growing tighter, beginning to struggle, showing pert and erect nipples through the fabric, but Yang's breasts _continued to grow._ Quietly at first, but rapidly growing louder, the threads of Yang's top began to rip, tearing down the middle of her bust before, all at once the blonde's breasts tore free, spilling out of her now ruined top. Yang's face was red and she grimaced as her mamarries finally stopped growing, Yang was _easily_ an _E-_ cup – and a large one at that, and a spray of milk issued from each of her pert nipples as she moaned, "B-Blake… what's happening to u-US!?"

As Yang squealed in response to the fresh slimy ooze beginning to trickle from her pussy, Blake couldn't take it anymore. Getting onto her hands and knees now, drooling as she drew closer to Yang, eyes transfixed on her partner's leaking nipples. As Yang struggled to hold hers elf up in defiance of the pleasure pulsating through her body, Blake crawled up to lap the milk from the busty blonde's tit, only to convulse with pleasure herself. The cat Faunus involuntarily reared back on her haunches and committed both hands to the act of _violently_ groping her own breasts, sending waves and waves of pleasure through her, until she couldn't restrain herself any longer. She took two fistfuls of the fabric of her blouse and _ripped it open,_ baring her breasts to her horrified partner. With one hand she steadied herself, and then with the other she vigorously fondled herself and lifted her nipple to her own mouth to suck for the extra stimulation, until another spasm wracked her body and she stiffened. From the base of her spine, just above her naked and shapely rump, a distortion began to stretch at her skin, before rapidly sprouting velvety black fur and then _growing_ out form Blake's spine to become a sultry cat tail…

When her eyes opened again, Blake began to purr, and without warning, she seized a hold of each of Yang's breasts. Yang yelped in a uncharacteristically high voice, and then _squealed_ when Blake took each of the freshly virginal brawler's erect nipples between two fingers each and _twisted._ Blake _milked_ her partner's sumptuous breasts onto her own undulating naked body, _reveling_ in the flow of her partner's warm milk over her bare skin, regardless of how Yang felt. She couldn't take it, Blake _needed_ satisfaction, and Yang was in no position to resist at the moment, and so with a catlike growl, she _yanked,_ pulling Yang's face down to her crotch _by the nipples._ Before Yang could even struggle, Blake began to grind her clit against Yang's _face._ The blonde tried to protest, but between her own tears of discomfort and violation and her partner's engorged clit in her face, she couldn't get a coherent word out. She could feel Blake's juices dribbling onto her breasts as Blake continued to _milk_ her all the while, but that was the _least_ of the disconcerting violation, all things considered.

As Blake rubbed her clit against Yang's lips, _something_ began to protrude past Yang's lips, and it was growing by the second. Yang tried to pull away, to protest, but all she _achieved_ was to invite Blake's growing and stiffening _penis_ into her mouth. As her lust to _fuck_ her partner mounted, the Grimmmorph inside her began to alter Blake's body accordingly, and with each buck of the hips her new cock swelled still more, pushing into Yang's mouth, _filling it,_ and then reaching still farther for some deep throat.

" _Oh… oh YES!_ " Blake purred as she finished into Yang's throat, pulled out, and came again onto her face. Yang rapidly blinked and spluttered, but before she could form an objection, Blake took a fistful of Yang's hair to heft the brawler back up to her knees and then press her bare chest and sullied face to the cold metal wall of the bathroom stall. She yanked Yang's shorts down so that they were around her knees, and then straddled the brawler's legs and pushing her erect penis between Yang's thighs from behind. Natural or no, Blake didn't care – all she knew was that she had cock, and she wanted it _inside Yang,_ and Yang was _defenseless..._

"B-Blake please! N-No! D-Don't-!"

But Blake ignored her, and with a slow rock of her hips, she began to push her penis inside Yang's tight and quivering pussy. The head penetrated Yang's folds easily enough, sending waves of violated pleasure through Yang even as she whimpered, but beyond her outer threshold, she was simply _too tight_ for Blake to simply slide in. Yang quietly sobbed as her lust-addled teammate, whose pulsating, _expanding_ shaft split her walls open like a wedge.

" _Erm… Ugh… AHHHH!_ " Yang _screamed_ as Blake finally gave a forceful buck of the hips and _jammed_ all of her new cock inside Yang at once, bottoming out as her cock reached the length of nine inches and a width of two and a half. Blake's vision blurred as pleasure consumed her, and her next action was obvious: _Fuck…_ And so she did. She slammed her hips upward, hammering her cock _all the way into_ Yang's pussy, and the brawler's fists clenched, and then Blake fucked her again. _Once… twice… three times…_ Blake just had to fuck her and fuck her and _fuck her partner again,_ and gradually the pair began to slip down the wall and onto the floor, until Yang's face, breasts, and knees were to the floor, and Blake was mounting her like a cat, possessively _biting_ Yang's shoulder as she claimed her mate. Minutes that felt like hours lurched by as Blake satiated her lust, letting herself cum again and again into Yang until her limbs grew weak and her cock grew flaccid inside her unwilling partner, and she eventually faded from consciousness, even as yang's aura and the Grimmmorph possessing her body once more began to tighten the blonde's pussy with Blake still inside until the cock withered and withdrew back into Blake's clit, leaving no evidence.

 **Hi all. Sorry this has been so long in coming, but here it is; I'm not _actually dead_ or anything _._ I'll still be writing more smut – Slithering Darkness will be next, featuring one or more OCs for this chapter, and then we'll get back to 'Playtime with Snow White, ' _or_ an… experimental project involving some of the more… _out there_ requests I've received… At any rate, I just wanted to let you all know that I'm not actually gone, and you can look forward to more from me, so no worries there. I hope that you enjoyed this, and that you look forward to the next one. **


End file.
